Zen
Zen is the leader of the Yakushi clan, and part of the famous Yokai clan, Nurarihyon. He is engaged to Oichi-no-Sadako. He is a fragile Yokai who often sick and is weak. Zen uses his poisonous bird feather to fight. 'Appearance' Zen has a khaki coloured hair, and his looks are fierce-looking. He wore a purple yukata and another yukata that has feather print on it. His eyes are blazing red, and there are purple-like tattoo veins that can be seen on his chest. 'History' Zen is a poisonous bird Yokai that specializes in making medicine; however, his species has a short life-span that causes him to become weaker as he ages. Kratos plans to destroy the yokai; by arranging an engagement for Oichi to became Zen’s fiancee. Zen, who wanted peace without battling agrees with the engagement. And slowly, he fell in love with Oichi and nuturing the bonds between them both. Seeing Oichi’s pitiful fate for all these times, he wanted to protect her. And to let the Yakushi clan live on, he never gives up in any battle, even if its meant to take his life. 'Story' White Refraction Saga Zen first appeared when Oichi Onigiri explain to the heroes the tragedy which had already occur for thepast 9 days. When Oichi blamed herself, Zen tends to roared from the back, telling Oichi not to blame herself. He appeared and scolded her for being negative. When she apologizes, Zen blamed Oichi’s friends for Gilgamesh’s death. The heroes tends to dislike him, but Oichi defends him. Slowly, Zen became opento Oichi’s friends but treats them coldly. In the simulation chamber, Zen told Onigiri not to push herself during the process. Since Zen is weak, he could only observe the whole process. 'Character Development' 'Personality' Zen is a strict and hot-blooded person. Known to raise his voice in a zealous uproar in battle, he sees his ideal world as a righteous and moral one where the samurai code of honor and justice takes prominence. He is considered one of the last hopes of the Yakushi clan, keeping true to the family's methods with his outspoken and faithful nature. He strongly despises humans by saying that they are mere weaklings. He dislikes Oichii befriends with humans. Zen prefers to be alone with Oichi if he could. Though he is seen scolding Oichi around, but he actually loves her. Due to his short life-span, he often coughs and mostly he coughs out blood. Hoping that he could spend his time peacefully with Oichi. Although he despises human, he tends to tolerate with them since Oichi is friends with them. He respects Kratos Aurion, but strongly despises Lawliet. He calls Oichi as ‘Ichi’. 'Weapon and Attacks' Zen rarely use weapons, and he only relies on his yokai powers. When his wings are soaked in sake,theyturn into a deadly poison that causes the internal organs to fester. Even his normal feathers were spread out and his feather managed to touches one skin, the poison will slowly spread and then it will turn fatal as the time passes by. His only weapon is a katana. 'Quotes' *“Begone, you human weaklings!” * “I strike down injustice on behalf of the Heavens!” * “Ichi, meso meso to nakura!” (Ichi, stop crying!) * “Naze sonnaru, Ichi?” (Why are you blaming yourself, Ichi?) * “Suji jikai ni onore o subere no yameru to, itsumo itei iru darou?”(Haven’t i told you time and again to stop blaming yourself for everything?) * “Kotoba o shime!” (Mind your tongue!) * “Ichi, kisama wa nigeru n da.” (Ichi, you should escape.) * “Kotowari no ikusan tachi yo, watashi ni tsuzuke! Seigi no mamori yoite, aku wo sakujo suru!” (Defenders of justice, follow me! Fight in the name of righteousness and smite evil!) * “Kono yuru shita aki aku o, dousu meki ka? Akuo sakujo suru nomi!” (What will i do, faced with such evil? I can only destroy it!) * “Matte kure! Ichi!!!” (Wait! Ichi!!!) * “Zen, today is the day i defeat you!” “No, Kratos-sama. Today is the day i defeat unrighteousness!” -Kratos Aurion to Zen * “Argh! Won’t you ever shut up about honor, Zen?! I can hear you even when you’re not around. It’s like you’re in my head!" “This is indeed a good sign. If the principles of honor have penetrated even your thick skull... Then a world which honor is revered above all cannot be far behind!” “Great. A whole world of Zens. How do even Aria (Oichi) cope with him?!” -Leon Magnus to Zen Category:Characters Category:Angel and Daimon Cycle